Brothers
by Remember Ember
Summary: Dean was never raised from perdition. Sam was with Ruby, at least until he met Adam Milligan, his half brother. Follow the two as they grow closer together and hint down Lilith for their revenge on fallen family members. Together, as brothers. Season 4 AU.
1. Prologue

**Okay, end of chapter is kinda graphic. It's Dean's death by Hell hound so... yeah...**

 **Prologue - No Rest For the Wicked**

* * *

"I don't want to die Sam. I don't want to go to Hell.

* * *

"Look, Dean, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're going to do what it takes. You're not going to Hell. I'm not going to let you. I swear.

* * *

"Just because I have to die, doesn't mean you have to Sam.

* * *

"We are not making the same mistakes over again! If you want to save me, find something else.

* * *

"What? That psychic crap? It's been gone since yellow eyes died.  
"Not gone Sam, Dormant. And not just visions either.

* * *

"You deserve Hell Dean! And you know what? I wish I could be there! I wish I could be there to smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I wish I could be there to hear you scream!

* * *

"We do it our way. The way dad taught us. And if we go down, we go down swinging.

* * *

"Don't you want to be here? Don't you love me?

* * *

"Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?

* * *

"Family don't end in blood, boy.

* * *

"And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back! I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back. I been everywhere. _Oh yeah_. I'm standing tall. I've seen a million faces and I've rocked 'em all. Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted. _Wanted_. Dead or alive. Dead or alive. Dead or alive.

* * *

"You're almost Hell's bitch, so now you can see Hell's other bitches.

* * *

"I don't think I like you anymore.

* * *

"I gave you a way to save Dean, and you shot me down. It's to late, he's dead. And I'm not going to let you die to.

* * *

"You think they know we're here?"

"Probably."

The three people continue to advance into the house. A noise came from behind them and the shorter man turns and grabs at what was behind him. He's holding another man's shirt and clasping his hand over the guys mouth.

"Shh! We're here to help," Dean whispers, "Okay, I'm going to remove my hand and we're going to talk quietly." The man Dean is holding nods his head quickly and Dean removes his hand. The man's eyes look up in fear, a fear that was obviously not only from the strangers standing in his living room.

""Sir, where's your daughter?" Sam asks the man slowly, as if talking to a wounded animal.

"It-it's not, it's not her anymore,"

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs, in her bedroom," the man says, voice shaking.

"Okay, okay, listen to me," Dean asks, "I want you to go downstairs to the basement, and put a line of salt on the door behind you. Do you understand me?" Dean asks slowly. The man shakes his head.

"But what about my wife?" he asks Dean, eyes wide

"Yes, without your wife."

"No-" he's cut off as Dean punches him in the face, knocking him out. Dean then precedes to pick the man's limp body up off the floor with a role of his eyes. He takes the body to the basement as Sam and Ruby, the third member of their party, start to head upstairs.

* * *

Sam looks cautiously out into the upstairs. _All clear_. Sam nods to Ruby before walking forwards slowly.

Him and Ruby are going to find the room Lilith is in. Ruby takes the door in front of them and goes in slowly, Sam takes a look around the empty hallway again before picking another door and heading in.

Sam must have had someone of higher power wanting him to succed that night, because Lilith was just inside the door. Well, actually, she was in the bed there, the Mother of her meatsuit curled up next to her.

Sam pulls back the clear pink curtain that surrounds the bed so he can have a better shot. The Mother look up at him, and she nods subtly.

"Do it," she whispers. The little girl– no, the Demon, moves slightly and the Mothers eyes go wide in fear. She mouths at Sam to 'Just do it.'

Sam pulls the Demon blade out of his back pocket, where he had been keeping it, it was now or never.

"Do it, go ahead. Do it! Hurry!" the mother whisper/yells in her panic.

Sam lunges forward, prepared to strike the young girl and kill the Demon inside of her, when a strong arm stops him.

"Stop! It's not the girl anymore!" Dean says. The girl wakes up and screams, clutching onto her Mother, eyes wide and confused. She's crying.

* * *

"Alright, no matter what you hear, you, your daughter and your husband stay in the basement" Dean says to the woman as he opens the basement door. Sam is a little ahead of Dean, Ruby standing in front of him.

"Well, I hate to say I told you so." She says with a smirk.

"Where is she?" Sam replies with a growl.

"I don't know." Ruby shrugs.

"Can she get past the sprinklers?"

"You know as well as I do, Sam,"

A moments pause. "Alright, you win." Sam says.

"Win what?"

"What do I have to do to save Dean? What do you need me to do?" Sam asks, pleading.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asks from behind, his hand pulling Sam away from Ruby.

"Dean, shut up for a second! Ruby-"

"You had your chance," she cuts him off, "You can't just flip the switch. We needed time."

"Well there's gotta be something! The-there's got to be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it!" Sam shouts, his desperation showing on his begging tone.

Dean grabs Sam, trying to pull him away. But Sam knows he has to do this to save Dean. He has to.

"Dean! I'm not going to let you go to Hell!" he yells at his brother.

"Yes, you ARE!" Dean shouts back, before calming himself, and repeating, "Yes, you are." He says, eyes wide and pleading with his little brother to understand. "I'm sorry, I mean, this is all my fault. I know that, but what you're doing? It's not going to save me. It's only going to kill you."

"What am I to do?" Sam says, tears coming to his eyes. This was _Dean_. This was his _big brother_. Dean looks at Sam, the barest trace of a smile graces his face for a moment.

"Keep fighting," he says, "take care of my wheels Sam. Remember what Dad taught you." He said softly. Sam looked like he was holding back tears. _I have to stay strong for Dean, like he has for me all these years_.

"And remember what I taught you," he smiles.

Then the clock sounds.

"It's time.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dean. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy," Ruby says quietly. Almost, regretfully.

A howl sounds through the room. The hounds are here. _I'm ready. I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_. Dean says over and over in his head.

He turns slowly towards the door, towards the growling. Dean notices Sam's face is streaked with tears as he does this.

Then, he sees it. A massive black dog, with blood red eyes. It stares hungrily at him. Dean can feel the fear claw it's way up his throat.

 _I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready._

The dog bounds forwards, and Dean runs. Sam and Ruby close behind him. Dean can feel it taunting him with its growls and barks. They close the door to the office area behind them, and Dean gets to work lining the doors and windows with the goofer dust they got a while back. He can feel their presence just outside the door. Their scratching at he wood. Pushing on it, trying to get in.

"Give me the knife, maybe I can fight them off," Ruby says to Sam.

"What?"

"Come on! That dust won't last forever Sam"

Dean turns and walks up behind the pair, getting a good look at the Demon inside the girl.

 _That's not Ruby_. He realizes.

"Wait!" Dean shouts, stepping between the two.

"You want to die?" the Demon asks incredulously.

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Dean says, panicking. _I don't want to die. I don't want to become a demon. I don't want to go to Hell_. Dean thinks, before looking over at his not so little Sammy. _But it's worth it. I'll do it for Sammy. Anything for Sammy._

Sam punches the Demon, before getting hit right back, dropping the knife and getting thrown into a wall. A pressure is put on top of Dean as he's thrown against the desk.

"How long have you been in her?" Dean manages to get out.

"Not long, but I like it. It's so grown up and pretty," she looks up as she says this, eyes pure white.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked from his spot on the wall.

"She was a very bad girl. So I sent her far, far away."

"You know, I should have seen it before," Dean says nonchalantly, "But you all look alike to me" he finished with a smirk.

"Hello Sam." She says, turning away from Dean. _Wait... what?_

"I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She says, walking up to Sam. She grabs Sam's face and... Is she _kissing_ him?

"Your lips are soft," she whispers to Sam as she pulls back. _To much information Lilith_. Sam looks uncomfortable. If Dean wasn't about to die, he'd probably be laughing at Sam's expression right about now.

"Alright, so you have me. Let my brother go." _Oh Sammy, why?_

"Silly goose," Lilith whispers, "You want to bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't."

Sam looks like his last hope had just been crushed undertow. It probably was. Dean decided it was time he get back into the conversation again.

"So is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to Hell, kill Sam, and then what? Become Queen Bitch?"

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow," She answers with a smirk. She then steps away from Sam. Toward the door. Toward the _dogs. I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_.

"Sick 'im boys," she shouts as she opens the door to reveal Hell's dogs. Sam looks distraught. He looks scared. _I'm so sorry Sammy. I'm so sorry._ And then they're on him. He feels pain like never before, as they pull him off the table and begin ripping him up. Tearing him to shreds

"Agh! Stop it! Stop it! No! Nngh!" Dean shouts. Lilith is laughing like this is absolutely hilarious.

Their ripping his chest open. Heavy claws and jaws ripping through his flesh like it was tissue paper.

" _Stop it!_ " Sam shouts. But Dean can barely hear him as his life fades away. It hurts so much. The dogs are ripping at his flesh, nipping at his soul. _I'm sorry Sammy. I am so, so sorry..._ And then he's being dragged down. Away from his body. Down into a fiery pit where they put hooks in his flesh and stretch him and carve him to bits.

Down into Hell.

* * *

"No!" Sam shouts as he watches Dean get torn to pieces. His screaming is all Sam can hear. _I can't help him. I need to help Dean! Why can't I help him?!_

He can hear Lilith laughing now. And for a while, he just struggles to get to his brother, screaming for him. And then Lilith is there, next to him.

"Yes." She whispers. Her hand opens in front of her and a bright light escapes from it. Sam looks over towards Dean.

 _I'm sorry big brother. I broke my promise. I couldn't save you in time._

* * *

 _I'm not dead_. That is the first thing Sam Winchester realizes when he wakes up. He looks up. _Was it a dream?_ He thinks hopefully. His hopes are ruined though, when he takes in his surroundings.

He's on the ground. In front of Lilith. The only thing different from what he remembered was the lack of screaming, and Lilith's face. Which was frightened almost. Sam's stands up.

"Back," she says, thrusting her hand out toward Sam. Nothing happens, so he continues forwards.

"I said back," she repeats as Sam steps even closer, leaning down to collect his demon knife from the ground in front of her. She's scared, and Sam feels a bit of satisfaction at knowing it was him who created that fear present in her eyes.

"I don't think so" He thrusts the knife towards her abdomen, pulling short his thrust as she smokes out into the vent. When her meatsuit falls down limp, Sam sees Dean. Lying down. Not moving. Completely shredded. Sam kneels down next to his fallen brother. Unshed tears in his eyes.

"No, no. Dean" Sam chokes out before he's sobbing. Clutching on to his big brothers lifeless body for dear life.

"Dean," he whispers into his brothers blood soaked hair as his cry's quiet slightly, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't keep my promise to you. I'm so sorry..."

* * *

 **Don't own Supernatural.**

 **Reviews are my equivalent of purgatory souls. So review please. They keep me going.**

 **-E. Winchester**


	2. Adam

_**Brothers**_

 **Bloody hell... don't kill me! Put those blades away. And the salt. Thank you.**

 **Now I know, I'm late. Shut up. I've been busy. And I bloody well hope this chapter appeases your... whatever that is. Now keep those damn blades down and stop reading this bit! Go on! Read the story! ...why do I even bother?**

 **Oh, and thank you to all who Favorited this! If you could leave a review this time it would be very appreciated!**

 _ **Chapter 1 - Adam**_

* * *

 _"Hi Da-John. It's Adam, Adam Milligan. I just... mom told me once that if I ever saw anything strange, anything unnatural, to call you. So that's what I'm doing. Mom... she hasn't been herself in the past couple days, acting weird, kinda hostile... she didn't recognize me when I came home from school the day it started... And I swear, this morning when she turned around, her eyes were black. Not bruised, but completely black. Like tar. I didn't know what to do, and black eyes are NOT normal... If you can help, please... She's my mother."  
_

* * *

Sam turned his eyes from his fathers old phone, and back onto the road ahead of him. Just in time to see the 'Welcome to Windom, Minnesota' sign. He sighed as he went over the message in his head once again. This 'Adam' sounded pretty freaked out, and he was talking about black eyes. He also had John's number, which was unusual for someone who didn't already know about the supernatural. Which this boy obviously did not. Sam sighed again, before pulling into the parking lot of the shabby motel he had found when looking for demonic omens around the area. During his research, Sam also found that Adam Milligan was a town resident, studying pre-med at the University of Wisconsin, his Mother, Kate Milligan, was a well respected nurse in the town. He also found, by looking through his fathers journal, that in 1990, the same year Adam was born coincidentally, there had been a ghoul taking up residence in the town cemetery.

As Sam started headed for the front desk, he contemplated calling Ruby... _No._ He decided, he had left the previous motel without calling for just this reason, he needed some time alone. And if he did call her, she would probably try to shove her blood down his throat. She had done it a few times since Deans... passing, claiming it would make him strong enough to get revenge. All he got so far was a bitter taste and a sore throat. Besides, she had left few days before anyway.

Sam decided to spend the rest of the night in the motel to research and set up a meeting with Adam before doing anything else.

* * *

When he arrived at the diner Adam had suggested they meet in, Sam had a strange feeling in his gut. The night before, Adam had been surprised when Sam was the one talking to him, not John. He had asked where John was, but Sam wasn't willing to talk about it. At least not over the phone. He had told Adam he would rather talk in person, and Adam had suggested the diner. So, here he was. He looked around for the boy, but didn't see him, so he sat in a booth and waited.

After a few minutes of waiting, he watched as Adam walked in. The boy seemed younger than he had in his pictures. His eyes wore a strangely haunted look, and his face was grim, definitely the opposite of the happy smiling man in his school pictures. He also seemed familiar, but Sam didn't know how. maybe it was the way he carried himself. It kind of reminded him of his Father. And of Dean... he shook his head. _Now is not the time to get emotional._ He thought, lifting his gaze back to the younger man who had noticed him and was now making his way towards him.

Sam smiled grimly at the boy as he sat down.

"So, Adam right?" he asked the boy, who nodded and watched him warily. "Good, I'm Sam by the way. Now, can you tell me some more about you're Mother? Is there anything more than what was said on the phone?" he said, staring at the boy. _He really looks familiar... but how?_ Sam was drawn from his thoughts when a pretty waitress came up to them smiling as she took in Sam.

"Hello boys, and what can I get for you today?" she asked in a slightly-overly-perky voice. She looked Sam up and down and smiled. _Dean would have liked her..._ he thought before he took a quick peek at his menu and looked back up.

"I'll have a beer and a salad please" he said politely, before turning away from the waitress and turning towards Adam.

"I'll just have some water Chrissy..." Adam trailed off, as he blushed a bit when she smiled at him.

"Sure thing, sugah" she said as she turned and waltzed off. Adam watched her a second, before he turned back to Sam.

"Uh... you had asked if there was anything else I didn't say on the phone, right?" Sam nodded his head, "Well, I've been noticing some strange smells around the house, mostly hanging around my mother... rotten eggs and dried blood. Does that mean anything?" Adam asked, a curious look on his face. Sam's eyes went big. _Rotten eggs and dried blood? Definitely a demon..._ "And, if you don't mind me asking, why isn't John here?" Adam said. sam looked up.

"John is dead. Has been for a couple years." he said flatly, willing any emotion down. He watched as Adam's eyes went big, and filled with a few tears.

"H-he's dead?" he whispered in disbelief. "How?" he asked Sam, eyes wide and innocent.

"Why do you care?" Sam asked suspiciously, _why would this kid care, and be so hurt, by the fact that John Winchester is dead?_

"... He's my dad" the boy said. "I mean, he wasn't always there, and I didn't officially meet him till I was 12, but... he's my dad..." Adam took a deep breath to steady himself. "How did he die?" Sam just looked at Adam. _Of course... he looks like John, and a little like Dean. That's why he looked familiar..._ Sam also took a deep breath. He looked right into Adams eyes.

"John Winchester was my father. He died by selling his soul to a demon to protect his eldest son, my big brother." Sam said. Adam looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're John Winchesters kid? I have half brothers? He sold his soul? To a demon? Demons are real?" he asked quickly, a disbelieving tone in his voice. His eyes searched around the room, as if looking for something. Sam nodded his head. "Yea, you have half brothers apparently... well, you only have one living one. Me. Dean is... Dean is gone." he said sadly. Adam stopped looking around and looked back at Sam, sadness written across his face. "Oh" he said simply. Sam looked up at him. "And yes, demons are real. And I think there's one inside your mother."

* * *

Adam had refused to believe him at first. How could his mother be possessed? Where was the proof? But Sam had explained it to him. That rotten egg smell? Sulfur. Those black eyes? The demon inside. The strange behaviour? The demon. Adam had relented after a while. After Sam had explained it to him. Adam reluctantly agreed to show Sam as well. So now they were on their way to Adam's home. When they arrived, Sam couldn't help the small bit of jealousy that wormed it's way through him. The house was everything Sam had wanted growing up. Hell, it even had a white picket fence on one between it and the neighbors house. They made their way inside and Adam let them in, Sam fingered the silver rosary in his pocket.

"Adam, can I have a glass of water?" Sam asked, as they made their way through the front hall into the living room.

"Uh, yea... sure. Just a second." Adam said, as he turned and headed towards what Sam could only suspect to be the kitchen. He looked around the room, spotting a few pictures on the mantle piece above the fire place. He walks over to them, ad stares as he sees John, John-freaking-Winchester, smiling. It looks like he's at a ball game, with Adam at his side and their smiling. And Sam can see that it's a genuine smile on both of their faces. Sam sighs with longing. _I wish Dad could have taken US to some ball games..._ Sam sighed again when he heard Adam re-enter the room.

"Sam..." Adam said, sounding... strange "Sam." he called again. Sam turned, his eyes going wide at the sight before him. Kate Milligan was behind her son, her wrists bleeding out onto his shoulders as she gripped him, a bloodied knife resting against his throat. Her eyes were black and she smirked. Adam looked at Sam, his eyes very wide, and very scared, they were pleading with him as Adam mouthed one word. _Help._ Sam looked between Kate and Adam.

"Well hello there pretty boy." the demon said, "What, pray tell, is the boy king, of all people, doing in my house?" she asked sweetly, lifting her one hand up towards Sam. "Want a taste, my liege?" she asked, as her bleeding hand was offered out to him. He shook his head No. Her eyes widened a little, before they changed back to Kate's brown eyes. "I see..." she said coldly, before she dropped Adam, and used her powers to push him against the wall. "So you don't want my gift, your majesty?" she asked mockingly. "Oh, Azazel's special little boy doesn't want his treat..." she tuted, her eyes flashing black once, "What a shame... You're brother would e so proud wouldn't he? You denying your destiny. I could tell him for you? I could carve it into his skin and listen to him scream. I could burn it into his flesh. You think he'd want that? I think he would." she smiled. "He likes to beg too. Beg for mercy as he screams. It's really quite a show. You should visit sometime." she smirked. Sam just stared at her, anger filling him.

"You. Won't. Touch. My. Brother." he said, staring at her with a death glare.

"Sam?" he heard Adam whimper from the wall. "...Sam..." he looked at Adam, and watched as he nodded his head slowly. "Do it. She's already dead." he said, as if reading Sam's mind, knowing what he was about o do. "It's not her anymore" Adam was giving his consent to Sam. Sam nodded his head and charged forwards, catching the demon off guard as she thought he would spare her. For Adam.

He plunged the demon knife into Kate's body and watched as she fell to the ground. Adam was released from the wall. He took one look at his mothers dead form, and turned away.

"Let's jus go Sam" he whispered, before walking out the door to the impala, climbing into the passenger seat, Sam right behind him getting into the drivers seat and starting the car. "I'm sorry Adam." he said simply, before driving back to his hotel to gather his things.

* * *

 **So that was chapter one!**

 **Hope it asn't too bad, please review and favourite! Follow if you want to know when this gets updated!**

 **-E. Winchester**


	3. Bobby and hunting

_**Brothers**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - Bobby and hunting**_

* * *

Adam sighed as he rested his head on the cars window, waiting for Sam to come back out with his things. He wondered what happened to his other half brother. He wondered what would happen to him now. Adam hoped Sam would take him with him. He knew that what Sam did, what he hunted, they were out there. All the monsters hiding under the bed, all the creatures you thought were just stories, they were all real. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified by that idea. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to just sit by and do nothing, knowing those things were out there. He wondered if Sam would even let him tag along.

He was pulled from his pondering when the drivers door opened and Sam's duffle went flying by his ear into the back seat.

"So, Adam, where am I taking you? Do you want me to take you back to your school? Do you have any relatives I can take you to?" Adam stared at Sam with wide eyes.

"Do you seriously think you can just show up like this, tell me my dad is dead, I have two half brothers, one who is also dead, and my mother was possessed by a demon and was killed because of it, and expect me to want to go back to a normal life? Monsters are REAL. And they HURT PEOPLE. And you seriously think I wouldn't want to save people from that?" he asked, incredulous that Sam would just leave him with this knowledge and expect him to be okay.

Sam shook his head, looking surprised and slightly amused. "Should have known you'd say that, you're a Winchester." Sam sighed, "Alright, here's the deal, I'll bring you with me to Bobby's. He's a great guy, if not a little surly, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. We can work on your training when we get there, alright?" Sam turned from Adam and revved the engine, smiling slightly as the old car purred and AC/DC came on.

Adam nodded his head in consent. "How long till we get to this Bobby's place?" Adam asked his... big brother. Damn, that was so cool and yet so weird to think.

"About an hour and a half, we'll be there just in time for dinner. And don't worry, I told him I'd be coming today, and he always makes extra food. There will be plenty for you too."

* * *

Bobby Singer was having a great day. He got to make good food, with enough to feed a horde of hunters, and he got a call that morning that Sam would be coming by. He hadn't seen the damned idjit for a while, not since about a month after Dean's death, when he just up and left. He did call in every now and then though. But Bobby missed the boy.

Bobby walked out to his porch when he heard the familiar engine pulling up. He smiled at Sam when he stepped up, giving him a hug, not noticing the smaller blonde boy behind the moose of a man in front of him.

"How'd the hunt go boy?" he asked, smiling at Sam.

"It was fine. Just a demon. But-uh-I may have found out something else too..." Sam stepped aside and ushered the boy behind him up, "Bobby, this is Adam Miligan. He's, uh, he's my little brother."

* * *

Sam was nervous about Bobby's reaction. Logically, he knew that Bobby would most likely accept Adam, even if he had to test him first, but that was just what Bobby did.

When he looked back up to Bobby's face, seeing the surprise there, he was nearly relived to see it wasn't angry.

"He's your what?" Bobby said gruffly, pushing Sam aside to get a look at Adam. After some inspection, Bobby grabbed Adam's arm and Sam's shoulder and dragged them into the house, grumbling something about Idjits and John being stupid under his breath.

He sat them down in the chairs around the small dinning table, pulling one up for himself before dishing up the food and setting it in front of the boys.

"So, yer John's kid?" he asked as he set the plate of shepherds pie in front of Adam. Adam nodded, sniffing the food in front of him as his eyes lit up.

"Yea, John's my dad. Didn't know him till I was 12 though. Actually, I didn't meet him till my twelfth birthday." he said, beginning to play with his fork as Bobby sat down, setting down his and Sam's plates as he did so. "He would show up for as many birthday's as he could after that, took me to ball games or fishing or something, gave me my first beer at 15 and taught me how to drive his car, but never really showed up for anything else, and stopped coming when I turned 16, that would have been 2006. 2005 was the last time I saw him." Adam said, "And I call him my father, but in reality, he is my father by blood, not by bond."

Sam took a breath as Adam finished, before shoving some more of Bobby's shepherd's pie in his mouth.

"He's dead, you do know that, don't ya? Died 'cause of a no good demon and a deal to bring yer other brother back from death..." Bobby said, his eyes sad at the mention of Dean. They sat in silence after that, Adam having nodded his head in understanding, already knowing John was dead.

After dinner, Bobby elected Sam to do the dishes as he took Adam out to the living room. Sam was hesitant to leave Adam with Bobby alone, seeming to guess what was going to happen, but he agreed after a stink-eye sent his way from Bobby.

As Bobby sat down, motioning for Adam to take a seat as well, he rubbed his beard and sighed.

"I'm guessing that Sam has told you some of what's been going on around here, correct?" Adam nodded his head.

"Sam told me some. Mostly about... demons, and his older brother, Dean. And John's death. But not much else." Adam said to the older man, Bobby just nodded his head, before speaking up.

"Well. Then I guess you should be officially entered into the world of monsters" Bobby said, "Time to teach you about what's really out there in the dark."

* * *

A few days later, Adam was still learning all he could about the monsters of the world. He took surprisingly well to the knowledge, and had a hunger for learning all he could. Sam had taken it upon himself to teach the boy how to shoot a gun and aim, and made a training schedule for the mornings before Adam went back to his 'studying'.

It was five months later, approximately 6 months after Dean's death, that it happened.

Sam and Adam had recently finished a hunt, just a simple salt 'n' burn, and Adam's third actual hunt, when they received the call from Bobby. The older hunter had sounded freaked out, and he had said to be careful, to hurry their asses up and get home. Bobby didn't give many details, but he urged them to keep salt and/or iron close by at all times.

Stopping at the store, just before entering Sioux Falls, they found what Bobby was talking about. Sam had been in the bathroom, while Adam payed for the supplies Bobby had asked for, and when he looked into the mirror, Sam was not only looking at himself, but also Kate Milligan. Kate looked strange, pale and almost sickly. She had a smirk on her face, but as Sam turned around, she was gone. Sam had just shaken his head, blaming it on nerves, and exited the bathroom, looking for Adam.

* * *

When Adam had finished paying, he decided to wait outside for his brother. Placing the bags in the trunk, he turned to get in the car, and bumped into someone, falling down. A shudder ran through his body at the touch, he felt cold, and watched as his clouded breath fogged up in front of him. Adam looked up quickly and nearly screamed at who was standing in front of him.

"M-mom?" he asked, his voice wavering. Kate smiled sweetly down at her son.

"Hello sweetheart" she said, she opened her arms, and Adam, without thinking, launched himself into her arms, ignoring the cold that seeped into him from the touch. Adam tried to hide the tears that came to his eyes.

"I miss you" he said. He smiled when he felt her hand come up to his hair and stroke it like she used to when he was a child. He took in a deep breath, and could still smell her favourite perfume lingering on her dress.

"I know sweety," she said, before lifting Adam's head to look at her, her hand resting on his chest, "I miss you too..."

Adam gasped as he felt a pain rising in his chest, he looked down, to see his mothers hand disappearing into his chest, slowly, before his head was jerked back up to look at his mothers cold eyes.

"But you're not my Adam any more. You left me to die, you left that demon inside of me, you let it _KILL ME!_ " she screamed the last part, "I would have been better off if you had never been born, if I had gotten the abortion like I planned. If I had never mat John Winchester. I would have been better off without _YOU._ A pathetic little boy, still crying for his Mommy aren't you?" she shoved her hand deeper into his chest, and he could feel her hand moving around, jostling his inner organs.

Adam felt tears of pain coming to his eyes. _She's right. If it weren't for me, she would still be alive, she would be happy and alive..._ Adam began to cry, from the pain of hearing his mother say those words, and the pain in his chest, as she suddenly gripped his heart and squeezed.

"SAM!"

* * *

 **So, how's that for an ending?**

 ***maniacal laughter***

 **Till next time**

 **-E. Winchester**


End file.
